Bound by Love
|type = Side quest |creatures = Nixxie |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Bound by Love is a quest available in . It is given to the Vestige by Llonas Givyn, who is madly in love with a slave owned by his mother, Tirwin. Background Llonas Givyn desires to marry his love, Tirwin. Unfortunately, Tirwin is a slave belonging to Llonas's mother, Faras, who disapproves of the pairing. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Faras Givyn #Tell Llonas his mother's price #Gather 3 red star shells #Talk to Tirwin #Buy Tirwin for Llonas Or steal Tirwin's servitude obligation #Complete the transaction Or deliver the servitude obligation to Tirwin, freeing her Walkthrough While visiting Sadrith Mora, the Vestige may encounter a lovesick man standing near the edge of the main road. When approached, he will tell them the following: Ah, love! How cruel the fates that keep me from my heart's desire and force me to lock away my true feeling. Chains bind my heart, yet it yearns to be free! :Problems with the love of your life? Oh, what does an outlander know about the complexities of Dunmeri love ...? But you're only trying to help and maybe I do need a simpler perspective. How does an outlander convince an overbearing mother that the object of their affection is worthy? ::Your mother doesn't approve of your relationship? Of course not! Tirwin is a slave—my mother's slave! I tried to buy her freedom, but Mother laughed at the mere suggestion that I'd be allowed to sully our reputation with a "n'wah" bride. Perhaps an outlander's offer wouldn't rouse her suspicion? :Slow down. I might be willing to help, but I don't know if I want to buy a slave. I don't expect you do pay, obviously! It's just that mother might reveal what it would take for her to release Tirwin if it was anyone but me asking. Knowing that might give me some idea how to free my love. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? I can do that much, but won't your mother be suspicious if I ask about Tirwin? Tell her you've heard Tirwin excels at finding red star shells. Telvanni wizards prize them, and they're very rare. Most of the locals know that Tirwin is the best at finding them—mother loves to gloat. After this, the Vestige must approach Llonas' mother—Tirwin's owner. When engaging her in conversation, the Vestige must make their case. Explaining to Faras that they need someone who can collect red star shells is of little luck, however, as she explains that is exactly why she needs Tirwin. Eventually, the Vestige is able to convince her to sell Tirwin for the price of three red star shells. The Vestige must now return to Llonas with this information, who will share an excellent spot for harvesting these star shells. He lends them his Nix-Hound, Nixxie, whom he has trained in gathering red star shells. After gathering the shells, the Vestige will be approached by Tirwin. She is confused by their presence at first, but will eventually speak to them: Who are you? These are Givyn lands, you know. Take any star shells from this beach and you'll have them to reckon with. :You must be Tirwin. Llonas sent me. He sent you here? To what, spy on me? Divines, I can't even find privacy out in this forsaken muck! ::No, to gather red star shells. Why would he want me to spy on you? Because this is the one place I'm permitted to go that he's too afraid to follow! Out here I don't have to endure his constant fawning, or pretend not to see him watching me out of the corner of his eye. :::He thinks you two are in love. Love? I'm a slave, and he's my master—or as close as makes no difference. I wouldn't so much as smile in his direction if it didn't spare me the rod. Tell me why he has you gathering red star shells. What's he up to now? ::They're the price of your freedom. He wants me to buy and free you so you two can marry. Gods no. Fear of his mother's wrath is the only reason I keep him at arm's length. If he's getting this bold... I have to get out of here. What Llonas wants for me isn't freedom. You really want to free me, help me get away from these people. :What do you have in mind? Faras keepsmy servitude obligation hidden in her house. Steal it for me. I can forge her signature. It won't be perfect, but it should hold up well enough to get me out of Telvanni lands. Why risk it? I already have your slave-price. I don't want to be bought, I want to be free. After all Faras and Llonas have taken from me, I don't want them to profit from my release. At least let me cost them. If the Vestige decides to continue on with the original plan, they must speak to Llonas and agree to puchase Tirwin from his mother by delivering the shells. Llonas will follow them to his mother where the transaction will take place. Afterwards, the Vestige must once again speak to Llonas and they will receive their reward. If the Vestige, however, chooses to side with Tirwin, they must break into the Girwyn tower and steal the servitude obligation from the basement of the tower by hiding and staying out of sight of the servants and guards. Afterwards, they must deliver the obligation to Tirwin and she will be freed, vowing to leave Telvanni lands as fast as possible and rewarding the Vestige for their efforts. Reward * |File:Star-Shell Dagger.png}} *73–302 Journal ru:Связаны любовью Category:ESO Morrowind: Sadrith Mora Quests Category:ESO Morrowind: Side Quests